dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Midgygiant
Midgygiant is a sci-fi action tokusatsu television series produced by Toei Company and El TV Kadsre Television and it was aired between February 13, 1998 and November 9, 2001. It is part of the Technic Heroes continuity. It is a spin-off of ''Beyond Explorers''. Plot A dozen thousand years ago, a group of ten Technic heroes sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened Kolm. These warriors created artifacts from their energy, the twenty "Spirits", before leaving the planet in the care of the three LTKs (Legendary Technic Knights) However, one of them begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the one of LTKs summons six teenagers via the train-like X-Liner, disguised itself as the 4D Train. Episodes Season 1 (1998-1999) There, these five Techspirits find their respective Human Spirits and "Spirit Evolve" into Team Eques, the Legendary Warriors. However, while finding their respective Beast Spirits, the five find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors that serve one of the evil LTK 3 (for five of these spirits were given to the care of LTK 3 before his corruption). After they defeat four of them (Truman destroys one, another loses his Beast Spirit to Takara and is destroyed by Primis for being useless, Kit destroys another and Takuma destroys the last one), Season 2 (1999-2000) Sora discovers that Primis, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his twin brother Sora Kimura. With Takuma's help, Takara is able to free his brother, and Sora restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Aurora. The Techspirits arrive at the Rose Morning Star and find Tenshi, trapped, who teaches them of LTK 3's past and the war. LTK 3 then shows up and fights the lot. Proving to be too powerful for the Techspirits, he steals all of their T-Detectors except Kit's, who is still fighting to the very end as Ventus. Just as LTK 3 is about to destroy Ventus, Tenshi breaks out of her imprisonment and sacrifices herself to save Ventus and retrieve the others' T-Detectors. The children then discover that Tenshi upgraded Takuma's and Takara's T-Detectors with her last bit of strength to allow them to Unity Spirit Evolve into Agini and Lux, respectively Season 3 (2000-2001) After using these new evolutions to defeat LTK 3, the Techspirits learn that the true mastermind is the very evil the Ancient Warriors sealed away within the Kolm's core, LTK 3. So now the six Techspirits must try to defeat the two Royal Knights, Flagranti and Krestonosets who were sent by LTK 3 to take all of the Kolm's energy to complete his rebirth. Ultimately Takuma and Takara succeed in defeating the two evil knights as well as three Craniums (who also serve LTK 3), but not before they destroy Kolm and free LTK 3 (who orders the Royal Knights after the Techspirits defeat them, allowing him to evolve to a more powerful form than he was before). Season 4 (2001) At this point, after defeating Takuma and Takara as Agini and Lux, LTK 3 destroys the Kolm's moons. He then began opening a portal to the real world: a portal that leads to the underground train station in which the Techspirits were brought. He is confronted by the Techspirits who try to attack him with a multi hit tactic, fighting together as a complete team. However LTK 3 ends up killing Sora (who sacrificed himself to save the others). Forming the ultimate Legendary Technic hero Deiomnipotentis by combining all the spirits in Takuma and Takara, LTK 3 is defeated. However, all of his evil transforms into another form of LTK 3, one of pure evil, which tries to go to the real world. Having almost given up, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors come to life, along with the spirits of Tenshi, LTK 3 and Angelusmagni, giving the kids new hope. Together, they all form a seemingly more powerful Deiomnipotentis, and defeat and ultimately destroy LTK 3 (at least the evil part of LTK 3) once and for all, giving the Kolm its data back, ultimately restoring its true form. The teenagers go back to the real world and find that an hour hasn't even passed since they left (only a 1/2 hour at most). They find Sora, who they discover was only in the Kolm for having been in a coma after getting hit by a car. He then wakes up when Takara arrives and the teens' T-Detectors heal him before turning back into cell phones, leading everyone into living happily ever after by having the events of the Kolm change them forever. Cast * Hiroki Saitou as Takuma Mori/Aguni * Katsu Nakano as Takara Abe/Lux * Sammie Rose as Kit Brown/Ventus * Nick Steele as Truman Benton/Burittsu * Jimmie Padmore as Stan Draper/Hiyasu * Harley Michaels as Sora Timberlake/Aurora Production Season 1 was filmed from May 20, 1997 to December 23, 1997 while Season 2 was filmed from February 2, 1998 to November 23, 1998, Season 3 from January 28, 1999 to February 19, 2000 and Season 4 from July 18, 2000 to January 22, 2001. Midgygiant was filmed in El Kadsre City for the real world and Central Australia and Wilson's Promontory for Kolm. Category:1998 Category:Television shows Category:1998 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2001 El Kadsreian television series endings Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian TV shows Category:Technic Heroes Category:Fictional television shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV shows Category:TV Shows Category:Pasi Peure